Promise of a Lifetime
by Sexy.Naughty.Bitchy.Seme
Summary: Following Sebastian and Ciel's lives together, and the terrible turns it takes. What happens when Ciel wakes up right after the first world war, finding himself no longer tied to Sebastian? Rated for content, Minor OCC. THIS IS NOT A CIEL X SEBBY FIC!


Author's notes: Okay, I'm like totally obsessed with this video on youtube called Kuroshitsuji} Ciel x Sebastian // Promise Of A Lifetime by youtube user MyVampireEyes. So I'm gonna do a bit of a songfic for it.

_I have fallen to my knees,  
As I sing a lullaby of pain,  
I am broken in my melody,  
As I sing to help the tears go away._

He was alone. There was no changing that now. Whatever, its not like he couldn't continue on in life without his parents…was it? But if that was the case, why was he still sitting there on a pile of ashes in clothes that were two days old now, his knees tucked up against his chest, crying? There was no one there to hug him. No one there to wipe his tears. No one there at all. "I'm only 10! What am I supposed to do?! Mommy! Daddy! Why am I alone?!" He screamed in the charred and dark remains of his house and the trees surrounding it.

_Then I remember the pledge you made to me…_

"Do you really believe that, little boy? Or should I call you, Earl Phantomhive?" A deep, echoing voice asked him. The startled child jumped at the sound of the disembodied voice.  
"Wh-who said that?"  
"Me." The voice said again, coming out of the trees in the form of a little black kitten.  
"Cats shouldn't talk…" Ciel whispered, rapidly wiping his tears away.  
"I can be anything or do anything you like, Ciel Phantomhive. As it is…I am not of this world. Would you like me to help you?" The Cat asked him, rubbing against his leg.  
"How c-can you?" Ciel asked, still frightened, "And what do you mean 'not of this world' anyways?" The kitten mewled in a way that almost sounded like a laugh,  
"I am a demon. That is what I mean. I will ask thee but once more, will you make a contract? I can help you get your revenge on the people who took your pare---"  
"Enough. Make the pact." Ciel told The Cat, unblinkingly, his resolve pure.  
"Yes. My Lord."

_I know you're always there__  
To hear my every prayer inside  
I'm clinging to the promise of a lifetime  
I hear the words you say  
To never walk away from me and leave behind  
The promise of a lifetime_

"SEBASTIAN!!!!!" Ciel cried out loudly in the darkness of his room. His door burst open and there he stood, his butler, Sebastian Michaelis.  
"Young Lord? What is the…" his voice trailed off, noticing a cold sweat beading Ciel's face and tears forming in his one good eye. His jaw clamped shut and in a swift motion he was at the bedside of the frightened youth. "Was it a nightmare? A bad dream?" The boy was shaking in the moonlight. Sebastian was caught by surprise when Ciel grabbed his hand and moved it to his forehead, lacing Sebastian's long fingers in his hair. "Young…Lord?" Sebastian stammered.  
"Even if it is just you…I need to have this contact for now…please Sebastian, do this for me." The boy looked up at his butler with desperate need in his blue eye.  
"Is that an order?"  
"No. It is a request." Ciel replied quietly, closing his eyes and leaning into Sebastian's hand as the older man ran his fingers through his hair. Sebastian sat down on the bed next to his master, and the boy reached up a tiny hand and clutched at Sebastian's shirt.  
"My Lord?"  
"Like this is fine…right? You'll never leave me. Will you, Sebastian?"  
"I am bound to you as a beggar to hope, My Lord. I will never desert you no matter what. I promise."  
"A promise of a lifetime…eh?" Ciel whispered softly, slowly drifting back to sleep in the demon's arms.  
"A promise of a lifetime, My Lord." A double edge sword statement to them both really.

_Will you help me fall apart  
__Pick me up, take me in your arms  
Find my way back from the storm_

Glass crashed to the ground, gunshots rang strong in the air, people screaming and running for their lives were everywhere, the crackling of flame was all around him, and still there his butler stood: Sebastian Michaelis. His world was crashing down all around him, London was on fire, and it was because of his adamant desire to make everyone who had ever wronged him suffer. But through the chaos, one thing stayed the same: Sebastian. "My Lord." Sebastian bowed deeply to him, sweeping the boy up into his arms and shooting skyward to rest gracefully atop a building where the flames had not yet reached. "Are you certain this is what you wanted, Ciel?" Ciel was not facing Sebastian, but instead looked out over the burning city, unseen to Sebastian, a tear fell from his eye and his chin quivered.  
"I will not destroy any life that is not my own or one of those who have wronged me. Sebastian…" he hiccupped a sob, "How do we stop this now?"  
"That is easily enough done. After all, I'm one Hell of a Butler. It is only natural for a member of the Phantomhive staff to be able to do something about this. Please wait here, Young Lord." Sebastian came enveloped into a pillar of black feathers and when the feathers dropped, he was his true, gruesome, demon self. He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke and in a flash, something was raining down on the city, smiting the flames. But it was not water. A few drops fell on Ciel and he looked down at his clothing and screamed. He almost vomited when he discovered what it was: Blood. His vision started blurring. This was no ordinary blood. It was Ciel's blood.

_And you show me how to grow  
Through the change_

Ciel woke up in a strangley modern room in what smelled like a hospital. There was a man in a military uniform sitting by his bedside, holding his hand. "S-Sebastian?" the voice that spoke seemed too adult to be Ciel's…but it was.  
"Welcome to 1918, My Lord." Sebastian replied to him. He hadn't changed.  
"1918? What are you talking about? It is still…" Ciel shot up in the hospital bed, "London! What happened? What did you do?!" He looked over at Sebastian and in his eyes he saw his own face, still smooth with youth, but mature.  
"I put out the fires, as your Lordship asked of me. But in the way I had done it cost you dearly."  
"What have you done to me?" Ciel asked, annoyance and embitterment raging in his voice.  
"I used your life to douse the flames. Your blood. When I got back to you, you had already died. But your soul had not yet left you. I had slowed time for you in order to keep you alive. The year is now 1918. You are 42 years old, Ciel." Just then a young woman with long, curly blonde hair came in the room.  
"Sebastian, how is he do---" She clamped her hands over her mouth, her blue eyes that Ciel remembered so full of life now held something frightening on the right: The same purple pentagram that Ciel's own right eye had once had. Crows feet tugged at them and dark circles were underneath them. Her eyelashes were still as butterfly wings when she batted her eyes in added surprise. Ciel could also see the signs of hard work on her hands. Her nails were jagged and different lengths and you could see callouses on the sides and tips of them.  
"Lizzy?" Ciel blinked in surprise when he saw her.  
"Oh Ciel! You've finally woken up! Welcome back!" She flung herself into his arms.  
Lizzy…" He whispered with relief, seeing that he was not entirely alone in the world. Just him and Sebastian as it once had been.  
I've been travelling with Sebastian here, trying to find a way to help you…a place to keep you. We ended up here. Oh, Ciel, things have changed so much since we lost you…" She started to cry. He looked down at her, then back at Sebastian.  
So what are you to her exactly?"  
I am her nephew, General Sebastian Michaelis of His Majesty King George's Army."  
"King George? What happened to Queen Victoria?"  
"She died 15 years ago. She was 81 years old." Sebastian answered Ciel.  
"Yes. She was succeeded by Prince Edward VII but, he passed on in 1910. And now, George V is the King." Elizabeth added.  
"Sebastian is in the army, Lizzy? Why?"  
"Young men over the age of 18 were required by law to fight in The Great War. The war recently ended, and so it is that I, supposedly being only 27, was required to enlist." Sebastian answered for her.  
"And you, Lizzy? What on earth has happened to you? Why do you have that pentagram in your eye?"  
"I made a contract with Sebastian the day we lost you, Ciel. I gave him my soul in exchange for yours if he saved you…and so here we are." Lizzy told him, having calmed her tears a little bit, "the Middleford fortune went to dust in the war, and so I got a job here at the hospital as a doctor's aid. I've been your nurse these past years, Ciel."  
"What are we to do now?" Ciel looked at them both, timeless names, timeless lives, and though Lizzy's showed mild age, Ciel had to admit to himself that theirs were timeless faces.

_I still remember the pledge you made to me._

The year was now 1925, Ciel had discovered that Funtom Hive Toys still remained in production, thanks to the little money that Sebastian and Lizzy had come together to make, and so he was restored as Earl of Phantomhive in July of that year. He walked arm in arm with Lizzy, the two of them married shortly after Ciel was discharged from the hospital. They were walking through the charred ruins of the first mansion that Ciel had known. "It was here that I met Sebastian. I was crying out to my mother and father, asking the world why I was alone…that was when an unusual talking kitten came to me and asked me to make a contract with him to get my revenge. What I still don't understand is why he didn't kill me as he had said he would when my contract came to its end…"

_I am holding on to the hope I have inside  
With you I will stay through every day  
Putting my understanding aside_

"Because, Ciel…He loves you. He loves all of us. He said that to me once when we were sitting in your hospital room." They reached a pile of ashes where Ciel had once sat as a small child. He released his arm from Lizzy's and sat down on the pile.  
"He loves me eh? Then I suppose he could do us both a favor one last time, don't you think, Lizzy? Both of our contracts have been fulfilled." Lizzy looked down at him, sadness growing in her eyes, as she saw her husband of only seven years grow in peace there on the pile of ashes. She blinked back tears and said,  
"Sebastian…this is an order. Listen to the Earl's request." Sebastian appeared from the same place he had once come to Ciel from.  
"Yes. My Lady." He bowed to her and then looked at Ciel. "What will the Earl have me do for him?"  
"I wish to die here, Sebastian." Ciel looked at him with the most amount of peace in his eyes. Contented to die then and there, by the one whom loved him and whom he loved so much. The one who had brought him up to be a confident child, and the one whom had saved his life time and time again. It was this man whom Ciel wanted to take his life. Sebastian took in a sharp breath, and for the first time, tears welled up in the demon's eyes. He cast a look at Lizzy, who was already crying, having already known what Ciel was going to ask.  
"Sebastian…" Ciel demanded the attention of his wife's butler. He looked back at the other man, "This is an order." Sebastian bowed to him, sadness even more present now, as he said in a quivering voice,  
"Yes. My Lord."

_And I am comforted._

**OWARI**


End file.
